Five Point
Five Point is an emitter quirk used by Patorikku Matsuyama. Description Five Point is a quirk that usually originate in China but was carried to Japan where it appeared in Patorikku. Five Point is a quirk that is associated with the four symbol in China and the leader of the four symbol. Each Symbol is associated with an animal, The White Tiger of the West, The Vermillion Bird of the South, The Azure Dragon of the East, and The Black Tortoise of the North,and the leader The Yellow Dragon God of the Center. Five Point gives the user the power to change part of the body or their whole body into that of one of the four mythical beast and allows them to summon the leader from their stomach all of the beast can be summon but the leader is the only one that would still be attached to the user because he is to powerful to control. Five Point steams from the quirk One Point and Element. One Point is the quirk that allows Patorikku's Mother to use the power of the Yellow Dragon God while Element gives Patorikku's Father the power over the four classical element, fire, earth, water and air. Patorikku main beast is Byakko because that was the first beast he summoned. Patorikku can also take some of his summons power and uses it for himself without Summoning them pieces of his hair will turn into the color that represents his summons this is completely different from his special moves when he fused completely with his summons. Drawback: If the user constantly transforms his limbs into the the mythical beast parts, his muscles will start to spazz out, causing immense pain due to the constant transformation of the limbs The Elements that the mythical beast has are naturally weak to the element opposite them for example Suzaku is weak to water and ice and Byakko is weak against lightning and fire, Lightning that breaks though wind and fire that melts metal. Like All Quirk their is a limit, Patorikku can only use one beast at a time he can constantly change when he wants to if he does he body will shut down for 24 hours. As he grows older his shut down time limit will decrease by some hours. Named Techniques Byakko: The White Tiger: A giant white mythical tiger. That has the power over wind and metal. * Tiger Claw: Patorikku can turn his hands into that of an tiger and can slash at his enemies. * Tiger Pounce: Patorikku turns his legs into those of a tiger and using them for kicks and to jump high in the air. *Soul of the White Tiger: Patorikku's body glows as he grows tiger ears and a tail white as snow along with tiger claws and paws and he has white slit pupils and tiger stripes on his face. Patorikku is also shirtless and has white shorts with black stripes on it his powers over wind and metal is greatly enhanced he can control the the wind around him and the metal that’s in the ground. Suzaku: The Vermillion Bird: A giant red Phoenix. With the powers of fire. * Phoenix Grab: Patorikku can turn his arms into wing and his feet into talons where he would grab his enemies in fly into the air and then drop them. * Fire Tempest : Patorikku summons some of Suzaku's feather and let them catch a flame and send them towards his enemies in the form of a fiery twister. Seiryuu: The Azure Dragon: A giant serpant like dragon that is blue in color. He has the power over lightning and wood. * Lightning Dragon Slash: Turning his hand into dragon Claw made of wood that is clocked in lightning and then slashes and electrocutes his enemies. Works well with Tortoise Punch. Genbu: The Black Tortoise: A giant black turtle. That has the power to control all types of water. * Tortoise Shell: Patorikku turns his body into a shell to block attacks and protect his allies. * Tortoise Punch: Turning his arms into that of a turtle shell he then coats it in water to punch his opponent. Works well with Lightning Dragon Slash. Huanglong: Yellow Dragon God: A quadrupedal yellow dragon with a long neck and tail. It has the power over the earth it's an element that is to hard to control. * No Control: Huanglong takes control of Patorikku body yellow scales will appear on his body and he would cause constant chaos. * Summon: Patorikku make a contract with Huanglong letting him out of his body but stays connected to Patorikku the contract was for Huanglong to protect his allies. The pain that Huanglong takes it would hurt Patorikku as well. Qilin Form: An hidden Sixth Form named Kirin, Kirin is the combination of all four of the celestial beasts on par with Kouryu himself. People see Kirin as a creature that has the head of a dragon and a body of tiger with scales. Although he looks fearsome, the Qilin only punishes the wicked. It can walk on grass yet not trample the blades, and it can also walk on water. As he is a peaceful creature. He takes great care when he walks never to harm or tread on any living thing. He is normally gentle but can become fierce if a pure person is threatened by a sinner, spouting flames from its mouth and exercising other fearsome powers that vary from story to story. Kirin has the ability to manipulate the flows of anything water, wind or even blood. Dual Elements is Patorikku ultimate movie which allows him to combine both elements inside their bodies and enabling them to utilize the properties of both, as well as increasing their own destructive capabilities. Patorikku based his this move off of Shoto Todoroki Half-Hot Half-Cold quirk. * Watery Skies Mode is Patorikku first dual element; it is an ability that can be gained by combining the wind of Byakko and the water of Genbu, Patorikku gains the ability to use his wind ability along with water, and, by extension, ice. This ability combines the destructive abilities and properties of both elements, both shredding the opponent's bodies and blasting through them through sheer water pressure. However, this ability places a heavy strain on the body, to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining Patorikku of all his energy, even more so due to his young age. * Liquid Flame Mode is Patorikku second dual element; it is an ability that can be gained by combining the flames of Suzaku and the water of Genbu, Patorikku gains the ability to use his flames ability along with water, and, by extension, steam. This ability combines the destructive abilities and properties of both elements, both burning the opponent's bodies and blasting through them through sheer water pressure. Patorikku can also combine the elements to create a flame that move like water but will still burn at the same time. However, this ability places a heavy strain on the body, to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining Patorikku of all his energy, even more so due to his young age.